The Sasuke Fad
by hellsythe
Summary: Basically it's my take on what happened after Sasuke left the Konoha. And Naruto comes back form his training and finds many things have changed.


Me: Well here's my first Naruto fic. And here's my guest speaker: Shanks. He is the fill in for Naruto when I'm writing a Naruto fic.

Shanks: Party like Warlord.

Me: … Uh yeah. Anywayz… Naruto doesn't belong to me.

Shanks: Hey, hey, hey.

Me: sighs Stop that. Just shut up. I need better guests to do this.

**The Sasuke Fad **

Well it was a fairly normal day for Naruto. He was about to get back to the Konoha after his two year long "training" session with Jiraiya. He knew people would different because two years without him could change anyone. But he wasn't ready for what he came back to.

He first went to that Ramen place he goes to and saw Neji sulking. And in his books the horribly egotistical Neji sulking was a bad sign.

"Hey Neji!" Naruto called as he ran over.

"Naruto you're back! Great maybe I can use you to get away from those maniacs." said Neji as he jumped up.

"What maniacs?" Naruto asked, knowing that the Konoha was filled to the rims with maniacs.

"Lee and Tenten." Neji said as he shuddered hearing their names. "But that's not all! After Uchiha left, it has been worse than being on a team with those idiots."

"So uh what happened?" Naruto asked wondering what could freak _the_ Neji Hyuuga out.

"Well after you and Sasuke left the village, Ino and Sakura bought clothes from the same store Sasuke went to. They bought his clothes and within twenty four hours, everyone was wearing Sasuke's clothes. EVERYONE WAS!" Neji explained as calmly as he could.

"Even adults" Naruto asked imaging people like Jiraiya in Sasuke's clothes. He was completely mortified by the thought.

"Yep. Gai was for awhile, uh I think Kakashi wore since Asuma did for awhile. Anko did, and I don't think Kuerenai did. I'm positive that most the ANBU had used it as their temporary uniform. I'll tell ya that was hilarious." said Neji as he went through all the higher ranked ninja.

Then Neji looked at Naruto, and the only way you could describe his face was with this: o.0. Neji then explained that there were tons of other changes in the people of the Konoha that he knew.

"Okay so what about Lee and Tenten?" asked Naruto.

"Well Tenten became a devote Gai follower, like Lee. She taijutsu crazed. Now anytime I go near all three of them at the same time, they all do the nice guy pose with that teeth glinting thing. I've almost gone blind two hundred times. It's horrible." Neji said. "Anyone else you want to know about?"

"Yeah, how 'bout Kiba, Shino, and Hinata?" asked Naruto.

"Hinata almost lost that really bad studder. She can almost complete a full sentence now with studdering. Kiba got taller but his dog is the size of a small pony. He rides on it now. Uh Shino, you can ask him yourself." Neji said as a hooded person came into the Ramen place.

"Who the heck is that Neji?" asked Naruto in shock.

"Shino." said Neji.

"What?" asked the hooded person who was apparently Shino.

"Shino he wants to know what you've been up to." said Neji as he pointed to Naruto.

"Well Naruto, I've recently suffered through the "Sasuke Fad" like Neji, but I kept a scrap book." said Shino, basically emotionless.

"Yep, and since we shared an almost equal pain with our useless teammates and the "Sasuke Fad," Shino became my current best buddy." Neji said.

"Okay…so what about Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji?" asked Naruto.

"Well, Ino is still continuing the Sasuke Fad. Shikamaru took Iruka's spot at the academy. But is still the laziest life form that has ever touched the face of mankind. And Chouji, um he's still fat and ugly." said Shino as he sighed at the uselessness of these people.

"Yeah, there all bad." said Neji.

"But what about Sakura?" asked Naruto wonder how she took losing Sasuke, minus starting the Sasuke Fad.

"Well, she has this faggoty little prick that replaced Sasuke as a partner. Hey Shino what's his name?" said Neji as he tried to remember his name.

"Ummmmm… Sai? Yeah that's it." Shino said. "Naruto he's the worst. He has no friends, no life, and is a complete gay loser. He called Sakura a whore, I think, called Neji a blind fuck, said something was horrible wrong with me and my family. And so on."

"What!?" Naruto shouted. Both Neji and Shino nodded. "Damn it. Wait till I get a hold of him. Nobody insults my friend like that."

And so this was how Naruto was greeted in the Konoha when he first came back.

**End**

Me: Okay so what do you think?

Shanks: Hey, hey, hey.

Me: Whatever read and review everyone. I'm thinking of writing some more Naruto stories.


End file.
